What If
by darciey-specialgirl20
Summary: jacob point of view


It has been 3 months since the bloodsuckers left. Bella has done nothing at all. She goes to school, work, and back home, and nothing else. I wish she would call, but I want to call her, but I can't. I can only stare at the freaking phone all day long waiting for her to call, but nothing ever happens. I wonder if she forgot about me, or if she thinks I forgot about her. Tomorrow if nothing happens I am going over there. I will get to see my Bella, if nothing else I will call Charlie to give her a message to call me. I can only remember the last time I saw her on the beach under 'our tree'. I remember telling her about the legends and myths, and explaining the cold ones to her. I really can only think about going over there, or sending a note if nothing else.  
"Jacob, time for breakfast." Billy hollered.  
I went down stairs to the kitchen and Billy had cooked eggs, panacakes, bacon, sausguage, and toast. It was okay, I guess. I was concentrating on One thing for now...BELLA!  
"Jake, what is wrong with you? You didn't eat much at breakfast." Billy asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." I said.  
"Bull Crap. What is it, Jacob."  
Nothing, really." I said again.  
I went back upstairs to think about Bella, but I went to sleep. It was 3 a.m. when I woke up, so I went back to sleep, and dreamed about her. The second time I woke up it was time for breakfast. I ate and ran out the door prepared to go to Charlie's to see Bella. When I got there I smelled bloodsucker in the upper part of the house. Immediately, I left to go back home so I could call her and see what was going on. Why the bloodsuckers had come back? How many had come back and were they going to leave again? By the time I thought that I was home. I ran in the door grabbed the phone and dialed Charlie's phone number.  
" Who are you calling?" Billy asked.  
I told him while the phone was stilling ringing.  
Edward answered the phone "Where's Bella?" I asked immediately.  
"She is laying here passed out on the floor with water and sleeping pills everywhere." he said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I know as much as you do." he said.  
" How in the world did you find out?" I asked  
" Alice had a vision of Bella with a glass of water on the nightstand and a bottle of sleeping pills in her hand. As soon as I heard that I ran in Alice's room and asked 'What do we do' she said 'we may have enough time to save her, but not enough time to stop her'. I ran straight from Denali as soon as she said that. I didn't stop even though time slowed a tremendous amount. When I got here she was wobbly and I told her it was me and she fell in the floor and still hasn't woke up yet. It is very painful to see her in that state, and neither one of know how painful it is." I was shocked to hear that because I thought I was the only one that loved her that much.

I was still in shock when he started talking again. "Do you know CPR?" he asked.

A few heartbeats later I answered him "Yeah, I think from one of my classes." I said. "You know she could just be in a coma."

".. I want her to know her best friend and ex-boyfriend saved her rather I live or not." He says.

"Well, good point, Edward. You and I both know we would die for Bella and it is about time she knows it to." I said, even though Bella knew I would die for her any second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and year, but she would never let me. It just wasn't Bella. That is another thing I miss about Bella….. her personality.

He started talking again and said "Well come over here and we will try to bring her back to life."

"Okay, will do." I said.

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and went out the door. When I got there Charlie was gone, so that was good he didn't need to know about this. If Charlie knew he would faint. I went to the door, it was locked, and so I climbed up the wall up to her window and went in. Edward was sitting in the floor beside of Bella. I kneeled down beside them and Alice came in Bella's window.

I ignored her and started giving Bella, my only love, CPR. I done the breathing and Edward done the pushing, and Alice just sat there screaming "Come back Bella! You can't leave me, Bella, you just can't leave me." she kept repeating over and over.

I tried to block her out, but I couldn't. Alice is so annoying.

"I agree." Edward said. "Alice, leave. NOW!" he told his sister, she was mad, but she got up and left.

When we were finished trying, I got up and told Edward "If you need me call."

"Okay, will do." he said.

I was missing Bella, a lot now, just wishing her heart would start before I left, so I told Edward "If she wakes up be sure you call me."

"Okay, I promise I will call you IF she wakes up and if she doesn't I will call and ask your permission to save her." he exaggerated the word if.

"Okay, bye" I answered.

I went home and he had called Billy before I got home, so Billy gave me the message to call him.


End file.
